Waktu Bersamamu
by Viselle
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Waktu Bersamamu**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

Main chara : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC)

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo(s), gaje

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol 'Back' atau 'Close'

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu_

.*.

Lewat dua puluh lima menit dari pergantian hari. Seperti biasa, aku pulang terlambat. Yah, pelatihan anggota baru di unit pemadam kebakaran kami dan tumpukan laporan yang harus dikerjakan, membuatku harus pulang berjam-jam setelah tugas jagaku berakhir. Inilah risikonya jadi wakil kepala unit, mendapat pekerjaan ekstra.

"Semoga dia sudah tidur," gumamku pelan sembari masuk ke dalam apartemen yang kutinggali bersama seseorang yang spesial. Kulepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah sambil memerhatikan sekitar. Dia pasti sudah tidur. Karena jika dia masih bangun, pasti sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depanku sambil mengucapkan selamat datang. Aku tidak kecewa dia tidak menyambutku seperti biasanya, malah merasa lega, sebab dia menuruti kata-kataku untuk tidak usah menunggu dan istirahat lebih dulu.

Aku melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, ingin segera menyegarkan diri dengan berendam di air panas. Namun, langkahku terhenti di ruang tengah.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarmu mengucapkan salam?"

Ternyata aku salah. Dia belum tidur. Dengan piama biru bermotif pisang, dia berdiri di sekat yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan dapur sambil membawa sebuah mug bergambar kelinci yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"A-anu ... a-ku ..." Seperti seorang yang terciduk melakukan kesalahan. Aku kebingungan. Tak bisa kuberi dia jawaban. _Sial!_

"Sudahlah." Dia meletakkan mug di meja. "Aku sudah tahu," tambahnya seraya menghampiriku.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Senyum itu masih memberi efek yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki dirinya di sisiku. "Tahu bahwa kau sengaja tidak mengucap salam dan berjalan pelan karena mengira aku sudah tidur dan tak ingin membangunkanku."

Aku menelan ludah. Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menunggumu pulang," ujarnya.

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," balasku. Jika dia keras kepala, aku pun bisa. "Kau tak perlu menungguku sampai larut malam. Tidur saja lebih dulu."

"Dan melewatkan makan malam dengan suamiku?"

Aku memutar mata. Dia bisa benar-benar bebal dan sulit dihadapi. "Memangnya makan jam segini masih bisa disebut makan malam?"

Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul setengah satu lewat beberapa menit. _"_ Anggap saja _midnight snack,_ " sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"Apa pun itu, aku ingin kau tidak menungguku lagi," ujarku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau kutunggu? Apa kau tidak mau melihatku? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya─"

" _Stop!_ " Kututup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dasar ratu drama. Selalu saja bertingkah _lebay._ Aku baru bicara satu kalimat, dia sudah berpikiran macam-macam dan menyemburkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat kepalaku pusing. "Maksudku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir kau kurang istirahat. Kau kan juga harus masuk kerja setiap hari."

Ketika kupikir dia akan mendebatku, dia malah melingkarkan tangan di pinggangku dan memelukku. "Aku sayang padamu, Taiga-kun," bisiknya sembari merebahkan kepala di dadaku.

Terkadang aku benar-benar tak mengerti dirinya. Dia seperti bunglon, yang bisa berubah dengan cepat. Sebentar dia siap berdebat denganku, lalu seketika berubah menjadi sangat manis. Dan sekarang dia menengadah, menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya. Rambutnya yang ikal sebahu membingkai wajahnya. Sekali lagi, aku merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki wanita cantik ini sebagai istrinya. Yah, walau seringkali harus berhadapan dengan tingkahnya yang ajaib.

"Taiga-kun, kau tidak membalas kata-kataku," ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ekh? Apa?" Lagi. Aku dibuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau tidak bilang sayang padaku."

Kupalingkan wajah yang memerah, menjauh dari tatapan mata cokelatnya. Dia tahu aku paling anti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi malah sengaja memintaku melakukannya.

"Taiga-kun," rengeknya.

"Memangnya itu perlu. Kau kan sudah tahu," jawabku, masih tak berani menatapnya.

"Tapi aku mau dengar," pintanya. "Ayolah, katakan ..." Dia menarik-narik lenganku, seperti seorang anak yang meminta diberi cokelat.

"A-aku ... a-ku ... mau mandi!" Kulepaskan diri darinya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Namun, kakiku berhenti di langkah ketiga. Kutolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Dia diam, wajahnya tampak murung. Tak kusangka penolakanku membuatnya begitu sedih. Dengan dua langkah lebar aku kembali ke sisinya. Dia berdiri membelakangiku. Kuturunkan mulut hingga mencapai telinganya. _"I love you."_

Dia berputar ke arahku, menatapku dengan takjub. "Taiga-kun ...," ucapnya pelan, membuat perhatianku beralih pada bibirnya, dan detik berikutnya aku sudah mencecap manis rasanya.

"Taiga-kun," bisiknya, "jangan suruh aku untuk tidak menunggumu lagi. Karena aku akan menunggu dan menunggumu terus."

"Tapi─"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Jujur, aku pun sama sepertinya. Ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk pulang tidak terlalu malam."

Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kataku. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh mandi." Didorongnya tubuhku menjauh, lalu berputar membelakangiku. "Akan kusiapkan teh dan memanaskan makanan untukmu. Tadi aku memasak sup─" Kalimat itu tak pernah terselesaikan karena aku menangkap pinggangnya. "Taiga-kun?"

"Bukankah kau ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau temani aku mandi?"

"Tapi aku sudah─"

Seorang Kaminari Fuko yang biasanya selalu mempunyai kata untuk diucapkan, kini tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya diam mengikuti tarikanku ke kamar mandi. Ah, untuk kejadian selanjutnya ... itu ... bukan sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan.

.*.

 ** _fin_**

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
